User blog:Dark Paladin X/Tsukasa Amane
This is my fanservant of Amane Tsukasa from Magia Record. Active Skills First Skill= NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Additional NP + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} - Eternal Harmony A= NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Additional NP + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Heal + |3l1 = 1000 HP |3l2 = 1100 HP |3l3 = 1200 HP |3l4 = 1300 HP |3l5 = 1400 HP |3l6 = 1500 HP |3l7 = 1600 HP |3l8 = 1700 HP |3l9 = 1800 HP |3l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} }} |-| Second Skill= NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Additional NP Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} - Tsukasa's Gift B= grants self Evade for 3 attacks, reduce own damage taken for 3 turns, and reduce the cooldown of this skill by 3. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Additional NP Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Damage Taken - |3l1 = 100 |3l2 = 200 |3l3 = 300 |3l4 = 400 |3l5 = 500 |3l6 = 600 |3l7 = 700 |3l8 = 800 |3l9 = 900 |3l10 = 1000 |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Revives with |l1 = 3000 HP |l2 = 3200 HP |l3 = 3400 HP |l4 = 3600 HP |l5 = 3800 HP |l6 = 4000 HP |l7 = 4200 HP |l8 = 4400 HP |l9 = 4600 HP |l10 = 5000 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Avenger class. (Deal 1.5x damage against them and take 0.5 less damage against them). |img3 = Defup |name3 = Defense Against Insanity |rank3 = D |effect3 = Increases Buster resistance by 10% against servants with Mad Enhancement. }} Noble Phantasm Damage +|l1 = 800%|l2 = 1000%|l3 = 1100%|l4 = 1150%|l5 = 1200%|overchargeeffect = Increases party's Arts performance for 3 turns|chargeeffect = Arts +|c1 = 15%|c2 = 20%|c3 = 25%|c4 = 30%|c5 = 35%}} Ascension |8}} |12 = |8}} |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level Category:Blog posts